Ten years later
by Kdrhl
Summary: Alors que Santana tombe sous le charme d'une jeune fille, elle n'hésite pas à tuer lorsque la vie de cette fille est en danger. Les conséquence ? Elle s'en moque. Santana est prête à tout, pour Brittany. OS, Brittana.


Santana Lopez, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour meurtre.

**Voilà maintenant dix ans que c'est phrase avait était prononcée. dix putains d'années enfermée dans ce trou, pour avoir sauvé la vie d'une fille. Une fille que j'aimais par dessus tout, Brittany. Je me souviens, le jour où les flics étaient venu me chercher, j'avais honte ; je voulais tellement qu'elle soit fière de moi, mais ce jour là, j'ai tout gâché. **  
**J'ai perdu ma copine à cause de ce bâtard, lui qui lui servait de copain à l'époque.. **

**Flash-back**

**Brittany et moi, avions passé la soirée ensemble ; l'heure tournait et il était déjà minuit, comme la gentlewoman que j'étais, je lui ai proposé de la ramener, elle avait accepté. **  
**Nous étions arrivées devant chez elle, elle ouvrit la porte, et m'invita à rentrer. Un quart d'heure plus tard, la fatigue commencé à arriver, alors que je m'apprêtais à lui dire au revoir, elle m'interpella..**

Saaaan ?

Hum ?

Pendant toute la soirée, j'ai eu envie de faire quelque chose. Et j'en ai encore envie.. Tu penses qu'il est trop tard pour que.. pour que je le fasse maintenant ?

Euh.. je sais pas, ça dépens de ce que tu voulais faire, enfin..

**Je fus coupée par une paires de lèvres, et plus précisément SES lèvres. Je mis quelques secondes pour réagir et répondre à son baiser. Ses lèvres étaient tellement.. tellement.. Parfaite ?. Notre baiser prit fin lorsque l'oxygène nous manquait. **  
**Elle n'osait pas me regarder, et baissa donc la tête. Gosh, qu'est-ce-qu'elle est mignonne. **

Je pense que je devrais y aller..

Eh.. oui..

**La tristesse dans sa voix me brisait le cœur, mais je n'avais pas le choix, il fallait que je parte. Si je restais, je n'aurais pas réussi à me contrôler. J'ai tellement envie d'elle, et à mon avis, elle aussi.. Le problème ? Son copain ! **

**Après s'être dit au revoir, la porte se referma sur moi. L'envie de pleurer m'envahi soudain. Je l'aime, mon dieu, je l'aime tellement. Alors que je descendais les marches, jetant quelques regards en arrière, je croisa un homme, pas plus vieux que moi, il devait avoir la vingtaine, complètement bourré. Je n'osais pas trop le fixer, de peur que celui-ci réagisse mal, et m'agresse. Je ne lui porta donc, pas vraiment d'importance. **  
**Il ne me restais qu'à descendre cinq marches, quand soudain, un hurlement se fit entendre. Cette voix, elle m'était familière. Je fis donc marche arrière et monta les marches quatre par quatre. Les hurlements, il provenait.. il provenait de chez Brittany. Je ne perdis pas une seconde et ouvris la porte. Ce que je vis alors, m'horrifiais ; Brittany, coincée contre un des murs de son appartement, et l'homme saoul que je venais de croiser. **

**Brittany se tenait contre le mur, les bras tenu fermement pas l'homme en haut de son visage. Ce si beau visage noyé par ses larmes. L'homme essayait de lui arracher son bas, et alors que ma jolie blonde essaye de se dégager de l'emprise de ce bâtard, il lui dira un coup de poing. Mais comment.. comment ose-t-il ?! **  
**Mon dieu, s'en est trop pour moi ; je me jette alors sur lui, le faisant basculer en arrière, et m'installa à cheval sur lui. Je lui donna alors un méchant coup de poing, donnant par la même occasion un explication ; **

Ça, c'est pour Brittany.

**et un autre.**

Celui-là, c'est parce que t'es un gros connard.

**encore un autre.**

Une nouvelle fois, pour Brittany.

**suivit d'un autre.**

Celui-ci, c'est pour moi.

**La haine me possédais à ce moment la, je ne me donnais plus la peine de donner des raisons pour le tabasser. Je tapais, encore et encore.. Quand tout à coup, des bras enlacèrent ma taille, des bras que je connaissais par cœur. **

Stop, arrête, s'il te plait.

**Je décrocha mon regard de l'homme allongé sur le sol, pour le poser sur Brittany. L'expression de son visage exprimait tellement de chose ; La peur, la honte, la tristesse.. Je descendis de cette ordure, et pour prendre ma Britt dans mes bras. Elle éclata en sanglots, et je reserra mon emprise sur elle**.

Shht, c'est fini, mon cœur. C'est fini, il ne te fera plus jamais de mal, je te le promet.

**Après avoir prononcé ces mots, je tourna la tête vers l'homme, qui était en fait, son petit ami. Je l'observait quelque temps, pour me rendre compte que son torse ne bougeait plus, et que du sang sortait de sa bouche. Prise de panique, et toujours Brittany dans les bras, je décida de me lever, et sans broncher elle se leva aussi. Nous nous dirigions alors vers la porte, laissant derrière nous un corps jonchant le sol. Arriver dans le hall de l'immeuble, la porte s'ouvrit subitement, et un policier surgit. Il nous expliqua que tout irait bien maintenant, que nous étions en sécurité. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que la seule chose qui l'attendait dans l'appartement, était un corps inanimé. **  
**Nous étions toujours assises dans le hall, lorsque le flic redescendit. Britt était toujours dans mes bras, entrain de pleurer.. J'avais essayé à plusieurs reprises de la calmer, mais en vain. **  
**Le policier se planta devant nous et lança d'une voix froide et sèche ; **

Santana Lopez, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour meurtre.

**BOUM, tout s'écroula au tour de moi. La fille que j'aimais, et qui était en ce moment même dans mes bras, rompa notre entreinte, et me regarda dans les yeux, sa peine ne fit qu'augmenter.**  
**Je m'écarta d'elle, et me dirigea vers l'homme vêtu de bleu, qui tenait dans ses mains, ce qui allait me servir de bracelets.. des menottes. **

San.. non.. ne me laisse pas.. s'il te plait.

**Voir la personne qu'on aime dans cette état ne devrait pas être permit, ça me tue. **

Vous avez cinq minutes ! Hurla le policier.

**Je me tourna vers Brittany, et pris ses deux mains dans les miennes. **

Brittany, mon amour. Je ne te laisse pas, je serais loin de toi, certes, mais je ne te laisserais jamais. Je t'aime, je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Rien n'y personne ne ferra chercher ce que je ressens pour toi. Tu es et seras toujours l'amour de ma vie. Je devrais regretter ce que j'ai fais.. mais je ne le regrette pas. Je t'ai sauvée, et c'est tout ce qui comptes. Je veux que tu prennes soin de toi, je veux que tu sois heureuse. Et je te fais la promesse que quand je serais à nouveau libre, je retournerais ciel et terre pour te retrouver, pour qu'on puisse enfin être ensemble. Je t'aime Brittany S. Pierce, depuis le tout premier jour et pour toujours.

**Je fini mon dialogue en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres, profitant de nos dernière minutes ensemble. Les cinq minutes étaient écoulées, et ce putain de flic me mis les menottes aux poignets. **

**Fin du flash-back.**

**Et depuis ce jour, rien. Je ne l'avais jamais revue. Tout ce qu'il me reste d'elle, ce sont ces souvenirs. Je serais libérée dans une heure, une petite heure me sépare de la liberté. Mais.. j'ai abandonné tout espoir de la revoir un jour. Ma Britt, je l'aimais tellement.. **

**1 heure plus tard.**

C'est bon, vous êtes libre, laissais moi vous conduire jusqu'à la sorti. Et surtout, j'espère ne jamais vous revoir ici, Ok ? prenez soin de vous. me dit-il.

**Waouh ! J'ai passé dix ans ici, et c'est la seule fois que quelqu'un est gentil avec moi. Et bah putain ! Il me laissa donc, comme il me l'avait dit, à la sorti. Il ne me restais qu'à ouvrir une porte, et tout, ou presque.. redeviendrais comme avant. **  
**Je saisit alors la poignet, et sans réfléchir plus longtemps, ouvre cette fichu porte. Un pas, deux pas, trois pas.. je me retrouva alors sur un trottoir, un trottoir que je n'avais pas vu depuis dix longues années. Ça m'avait tellement manqué, le bruit des voitures, l'odeur des rues, voir du monde. **  
**Mon regard était posé sur le trottoir, tandis que j'avançais, ou j'allais ? je n'en savais rien. Mais je m'en fichais, j'étais libre maintenant ! Je sorti de mes pensées lorsque je percuta une jeune femme.**

B-B-Britt ?

San.

**Elle m'avait répondu avec un léger sourire, elle s'était mise à pleurer. Et je ne perdis pas de temps avant de faire comme elle. Alors que nous étions toutes les deux, sur le trottoir, je me décida a la prendre dans mes bras. Et je la serrait de toute mes forces, en faisant attention de ne pas lui faire mal. **  
**Je n'arrive pas à y croire, elle est là, dans mes bras. Après toutes ces années, elle est toujours là. J'avais besoin de lui parler, de savoir comment elle allait. **

Britt, je suis tellement désolé.. de t'avoir laissé..

Je sais, Santana. Mais on est ensemble maintenant, pour toujours.

**Elle déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes, et m'entraîna dans un baiser doux, je ne perdis pas une seconde avant de répondre à son baiser. **

Tes lèvres m'on tellement manquées.

**5 ans plus tard.**

**.:** Allô ?! Bon sang, Britt ! T'es ou ? **:.**

**.:** Calme toi, Sanny. J'arrive, je suis à deux minutes. **:.**

**.:** Me calmer ? t'es marrante ! Tout le monde et la, il ne manque plus que toi ! Dépêche !** :.**

**.:** D'accord, c'est bon, j'arrive. A tout de suite, je t'aime.** :.**

**Mon dieu, elle va me rendre folle. Enfin, elle m'a déjà rendu folle depuis longtemps, mais voilà quoi. Ouf, elle était enfin la. Avec peut-être quelques secondes de retard, mais elle était là.**  
**La cérémonie se passa plus ou moins calmement. Nos deux familles, nos ami(e)s ainsi que tout le Glee Club étaient venu pour l'occasion. **

**J'entrais dans l'église accompagnait de Quinn, et à peine cinq minutes plus tard, ma future femme entrait accompagnait de la personne qui partage la vie de Quinn depuis maintenant 16 ans, Rachel Berry.**  
**Brittany et moi, nous tenions devant le Maire. Un silence régnait avant que celui-ci ne s'adresse a moi ; **

Mademoiselle Lopez, consentez-vous à prendre pour épouse Mlle Pierce, ici présente ?

Oui, bien sur que oui !

Bien. Mademoiselle Pierce, consentez-vous à prendre pour épouse Mlle Lopez, ici présente ?

Oui, oui, ouuui !

Au nom de la loi, je vous déclare unis par les liens du mariage.

**Brittany sauta alors dans mes bras, et m'embrassa à pleine bouche. Ce moment qu'on attendez depuis tellement de temps, et enfin arrivé. C'est sous les cris de joie de nos ami(e)s et familles que nous quittions l'église pour notre lune de miel. **

Je t'aime, Santana Lopez - Pierce.

Je t'aime aussi, Brittany Susan Pierce - Lopez.

* * *

_**Et bah, déjà.. merci d'avoir lu. Et n'oubliez pas de me dires ce que vous en avez pensé ?. Un petite review ? Bref, j'vous aaaaimes. ( Et désolée pour les fautes, j'essaye de me relire au maximum, mais.. IL y en reste toujours. :$ ).**_


End file.
